iNina
by SeddieAnonymous
Summary: Sam and Freddie find themselves alone. With a little baby named Nina. Nina might just be a baby, but some how she makes two enemies...kiss. Seddie ONE SHOT


Carly

…

I sit on the couch and flip through the channels with Spencer. A peaceful saturday afternoon. The front door opens and Freddie comes walking in.

" Hola." Freddie says entering.

" Please come in." I say sarcastically. I stand up and walk over to Freddie in the kitchen.

" What are you doing here?" I ask.

" Mom's out. She blocked all the channels. I have nothing to do." Freddie replies.

" Your mom's weird." Spencer yells from the couch.

" Thank you captain obvious!" Freddie yells back. I hear the elevator and I turn around to see Sam with a baby in those baby chest pouches. I walk around the counter to her.

" Who's the father?" I exclaim to Sam. Sam looks at me amazed.

" You did not just go there." Sam replies putting the baby bag down. I look at her. " It's my cousin Kayla's!"

" Then why do you have it?"

" Cause Kayla had to go see her boyfriend! I hate when she drops off the hyper devil with us!"

" Isn't Kayla sixteen?" I ask.

" Yeah." Sam replies. Oh god, not another teen mother. I poke the baby's face and it giggles.

" Does it have a name?" I ask playing with it.

" Yeah, Nina. The little devil is hyper." Sam says unbuttoning the pouch. Nina has the cutest blue eyes. She holds Nina and pulls her out of the pouch and take off Nina's hat showing off her light brown hair.

" Hey there." Freddie says playing with Nina.

" Don't make the baby puke Freddie." Sam says insulting him. I roll my eyes. Typical Sam. I take a seat on the couch.

" Can you hold her for a second?" Sam asks Freddie. Freddie takes Nina and smiles at her. Sam then takes Nina and Freddie leans over Sam's shoulder. It was like a picture of a family. With Freddie looking over Sam's shoulder and them both smiling.

" You guys look like a family." I say. Sam and Freddie look at me.

" No." Sam and Freddie say in unison.

Freddie

…

I look over Sam's shoulder and touch Nina's cheek. She giggles. I look at her eyes. Their so blue.

" Who's a cutie?" I ask touching her nose. She giggles again.

" Not you." Sam says walking away with Nina to the couch. I narrow my eyes at Sam and give her a mocking look. Sam mocks my facial expressions back. Sam sits next to Carly on the couch. Spencer's phone rings.

" Hey Sacko? Oh sweet! Yeah, I'll tell Carly! Meet you in a few!" Spencer says into the phone and hanging it up.

" What is it?" Carly asks.

" What if I told you Sacko's cousin Fasha can make you a dress entirely out of gummy bear?" Spencer says. Carly's mouth drops.

" No way?"

" Yeah way! She just got two hundred pounds of gummy bears and she wants you to help her make it!"

" Seriously?"

" Seriously!" Spencer says in a girl voice. He takes Carly's hand and pulls her off the couch. Carly looks to Sam and I.

" Don't kill each other!" Carly says pointing to us.

" No promises." Sam and I say from where we stand.

" It weird how you guys, woah!" Spencer pulls her out the door. I take a seat next to Sam. She makes Nina stand on her legs on her lap.

" How old is she?" I ask touching Nina's belly.

" Around a year actually. She's born in november." Sam replies. " Kayla went into labor at my house and I had to take her to the hospital and be there for the whole thing."

" Even the birth?"

" Even the birth. Yeah, scarred for life cause of this little thing." Sam says poking her nose. Sam puts Nina on the ground and let's her crawl. Sam and I watch the television.

" So why do you call her the hyper devil?" I ask randomly.

" She's an active little one. Loves to crawl all over the place and her curiosity causes her to get hurt." Sam replies.

" Speaking of the devil, where is she?" I ask. Sam's eyes pop.

" Wasn't' she heading towards you when I put her down?"

" Yes."

" Oh god." Sam and I jump off the couch and start running around the house calling her name. Sam runs upstairs and I run into Spencer's room. I check under his bed, and all over. I come running out of his room and hit Sam. I fall on the floor and lands on top of me.

" Why do we always end up like this?" Sam asks.

" I don't know." I reply. We both hear a giggle. I look to my left to where the back of the couch is and see Nina with a spoon. Sam gets up and I take Nina. I take a seat on the couch and put Nina in my lap.

" The little devil." Sam says taking a seat.

" Nina didn't mean to do anything." I say. Like that Nina starts crying. Oh come on! Sam takes her out of my arms.

" Ugh! What do you want know Nina?" Little Nina's hands grab Sam's boob.

" Why is she groping you?" I ask.

" She's hungry. That's why." Sam replies. " Now listen to me. You are going to get me the bottle and hand it to me from my back." Sam adds.

" Why?"

" Cause Kayla breast feeds the kid, and Nina will only drink the bottle if,"

" I get it."

" Yeah." I get the bottle and I hear Sam mumble to her self. More likely stupid baby and pervert. I stand behind her not looking and give her the bottle. I take a seat on the stairs.

" We're you serious about the breast feeding thing?" I ask in curiosity.

" Yeah. It's insanity how….Ow!"

" Are you okay?" I stand and I walk over two steps.

" Don't take on step! She just pulled my hair. Let go you little munchkin!" I see Sam struggle with getting her hair out of Nina's little grasp and holding Nina at the same time.

" You need help?" I take another step.

" No! Your not going anywhere near to second base with me!" I take a step back. I take my seat back on the stairs. A minute later Sam was burping her so I thought I would be allowed to go to the couch. I walk over and see half of Sam's boob as she fixes her shirt. I sit down. Sam didn't even notice me.

" I finally got to second base." I say.

" You pervert!" Sam says about to hit me.

" You can't hit me Sam." I say. I look at her. " Your holding a baby." Sam's eyes narrow at me and she looks pissed. I take the remote control and scroll through the channels. I start to look over to Sam who has become relaxed and cool just looking at Nina. It was sort of mesmerizing. Seeing Sam with a baby in her arms. She looked like a mother. I hear Sam humming a tune. I smile.

" You know, you look natural holding her." I say. Sam looks up at me.

" Yeah." I look down and see NIna's eyes closed.

" You know she's sleeping." I add.

" I know. Sleeping babies are the best." Sam kisses Nina's little forehead. I move closer and put my arm around Sam. Looking down at Nina's face.

Sam

…

I feel Freddie's arm around me. I hesitate at first but then I relax. I lift my head up and see his face. I smile.

" I forgot to mention this but, she has your eyes." Freddie says.

" Yeah, it runs in the family." I reply. Our faces were so close.

" And her hair?"

" Her dad. His black hair mixes with Kayla's dirty blonde hair."

" Genetics are magical."

" Yeah, magical." Nina moves in my arms. I look into Freddie's eyes. It felt really nice.

" Do you think you make up the portable crib?" I ask.

" Sure." Freddie says standing up. He makes the crib and I lie Nina down in it. I stand over it for a second and Freddie's arm is now around my waist. I feel his hand go down and touch my butt.

" Hand off ass." I say peeling his hand off my butt like a leech. Freddie smacks my butt and walks away. Unbelievable. I turn around and see him watching a movie on some channel. Juno to be exact. It all had to start with a chair. I take a seat and it becomes awkward. He changes it and Paranormal State is playing. Thank god.

" Do you want to be a mother?" Freddie asks. I look at him questionably. " When your older?"

" Yeah. When I'm older. Even though you go through so much pain, it's worth it in the end. When you see the little bundle of joy that's been inside of you, and then, just to let it be in your arms. Your arms being a metaphor that the little thing is now safe." I say.

" That's really deep Sam." Freddie says smiling.

" Yeah." I say blushing red. Wait? Why am I blushing? Well, Freddie did compliment me, for once. Okay he has many times but I have never cared enough to acknowledge them but, I felt nice. I look up at him.

" So you want kids when your older too Benson?" I ask.

" Yeah. I've always watched those moments between father and child. It seems so naturally and joyful. Not to mention I've seen pictures of my dad when I was born. He looked happy." He replies.

" I forgot. What happened to your dad?" I say scratching my head.

" One, my dad then realized he couldn't handle crazy, and two, I finally got his dream job for working with Major Bloomberg in New York City. He got on a plane and headed there." Freddie says. " I haven't seen him since I was ten."

" Wow. My dad just knocked my mom up and then ran off, but then he went to prison, then rehab, then in rehab he met his future wife and now there married with two kids."

" Ouch."

" It's okay. I heard they have been having marital problems." I say. I lean against the arm rest and put my feet on Freddie's lap. A long silence then follows. I could tell he was questioning his next question. He kept on playing with my shoe laces. Not to mention he rubbing my leg. I fiddle with my hair.

" If you had a daughter, what would you name her?" Freddie asks. I think it through.

" I've always liked the name Augusta, or Willa. Another one is Ella." I reply.

" And a boy?"

" Tyler, Mason, Reynold, Ethan, and…..Kent." I reply. I've read way too many of my mom's old baby naming books. Like, way to many. Did you know I could have been named Tamitha for crying out loud?

" And you?" I ask.

" I've always liked the name Aubrey or Georgina." Freddie says smiling.

" And a boy?"

" Cory, or Mark." I giggle and smile. Freddie and I watch the television with silence between us. Freddie still playing with my shoe laces. I kick off my shoes and Freddie starts playing with my feet. I move my feet and sit next to him. I lie my head on his chest. His arms wrap around my shoulders. I smile.

" This is nice." I say.

" Yeah, this is nice." Freddie says. Those words made me give me the chills. I take his hand and play with it. I am liking this new fond closeness.

" Just to let you know. You'll be a wonderful mother." Freddie says. I sit up and look him in the eyes. I look into his eyes and get lost in them. I lean in slowly, I close my eyes and I kiss him lightly on the lips. I pull away slowly. Freddie looked so amazed but a slight hint of determination. He grabs my face and kisses me. I kiss back and hold the back of his head. We gasp for air. We then slip in tongue and we make out. A few minutes later, I hear the beginning of Nina crying.

" She's crying." I say.

" Okay." Freddie says sealing it with a kiss. I pick up Nina and sit back down with Freddie. I lie my head back on his chest and calm Nina down.

Spencer

…

Carly and I walk into the elevator.

" That was fun!" Carly says.

" Yeah, who knew it took three hundred gummy bears to make on dress." I say.

" Yeah."

" It's amazing what you can make out of food."

" Like your mac n' cheese fish." The elevator opens and we both see Sam and Freddie on the couch. I see Sam leaning on Freddie.

" Please don't tell me they killed each other." Carly says.

" I don't think so." I say. I walk around the couch and see Sam holding baby Nina with her head on Freddie's chest. Freddie had his arm wrapped around Sam. They were all sleeping. AAAWWW! It was too good to be true.

" This is so going on iCarly." Carly says pulling out her phone.

" No don't." I say.

" Why?"

" Don't ruin this moment. This only happens once in a life time." I look down at them again and smile. They're so cute together.


End file.
